deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gaara VS Toph/@comment-27347152-20161001060352/@comment-26558142-20161001090301
Have read your comment and want to give my opinion about your claims as a Naruto fan. 1. claim: Gaara isn't faster than anyone in Avatar I think you misunderstand a small detail here. The main point is, that his sand is faster than anything in Avatar. It was able to block Amaterasu, a technique used simply by staring at something. Giving that benders always used their stances (except maybe Burmi), Toph need time to react. Even if she can sense the earth there are multiple steps that must be done: 1. Notice the threat 2. Going into the stance 3. Bend Toph can't read minds and we don't have any indication that her reaction time is anything higher than a human in top physical condition. That also doesn't include the fact, that chakra and bending are two diffrent energy sources. That is something neither Naruto nor Avatar have in their world. And to say, bending is stronger because it is just sand is bs, since we can't compare it. Heck, if Toph uses sand there is no indication that Gaara can't use his chakra to take control of it either (theoreticly, since Toph doesn't use sand often). So back to the point: Gaaras own speed is mostly ignored in this debate, since a) his sand attacks are way faster and b) even if an enemy comes close he has his own automatic defense (that can block much faster and stronger attacks than anythin Toph can throw at him least mountain level durability with being able to withstand Madaras Susannoo). Also he can use stuff like substitution in the blink of an eye and has access to other ninja gear (e.g. seals) 2. Claim: No bending of Gaaras sand As said above, while it is true, that Gaaras method of attack can be used against him, it is completly stupid to say that Bending is better than chakra. The way of manipulating the element with a diffrent kind of energy is something completly new to both verses, which should come down to a tug of war. I mean, where is proof that chakra is inferior? Because it is limited? Because it doesn't effect the element the same way bending does? Give me a proof! And what would hinder him to simply push more chakra into his sand to overpower Tophs control. Also you misinterpretet Gaaras fighting style. He keeps control of his sand and let it home in on his opponent. Many of his victories came by an attack from two fronts. So, while I will not say "no bending" I also don't like the idea of "bending > chakra" since there is no proof for it. Then the spirit fact. Here are also two points: 1.) No proof for bending > chakra 2.) She had help from her students, so it wasn't she alone And for the last: From all her Earthbending Sand is the element we see least. We see here bending once in the deser (a loss) and then again with the sandcastle. If we go by Avatar rules that means it takes more energy for Toph to bend Gaaras sand since he has used it longer and in a more professional way. And that ignoring his fighting style. To the point of elemental release and stuff I can't say much, since I haven't read the books. So no argument there from me. Last point: Metal release! Tbh Gaara doesn't need it. Toph uses metalbending in most occasion as a defensive manouver by making a metal armor (where she got that wire thing in the battle is also a mystery). But Gaara even before Shippuden was able to break bones stronger than steel. So how will that help her?